The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Alexia0456
Summary: What if... the hunger games continued on to their 100th games. What if... You trained before the games. What if... It became just like high school? Well... let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

First Steps

Sun broke through the glass pane and engulfed the room. Its slowly slid over my eyes, and they fluttered open. I yawned, and lay in bed. _I don't want to go. I can't go. I have to go. _I sat up and yawned. Then I realized. Today's reaping day for the 100th hunger games, and nobody's safe.

The 100th hunger games are going to be the biggest in history. They're terrifying, but it just gets worse. They've built an academy for the tributes before they go into the arena. If you are picked on reaping day, you are taken to the academy to train for a month. A boy and a girl from ages 12-18 are chosen to compete. There are 13 districts. Districts 1-14, but district 13 was obliterated a long time ago. District 14 was built because of the mockingjay rebellion. The capital is still in power. There is no hope for freedom. That chance was taken years ago.

I stood on my feet and put on my best clothes. A grass green flowy floor-length dress with long sleeves. I sat down and then thought of what I might do with my hair, but then I remembered how terrible I was at it so I left it down. My dark brown-almost-black long hair draped along my back. My also dark brown-almost-black eyes were left plain. makeup is a luxury. Luxuries are for the capital. I am not the capital and I would rather enter the hunger games arena than join the capital.

I walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen, even though I'm not able to eat a thing. My mother, father, sister, and brother have already left. I told them to if I wasn't awake. Here in district 14, we value knowledge. Our saying is "knowledge is power." I don't want knowledge though, I want freedom. I stood up and started walking towards the door. I stopped and slowly opened it. When I walked outside, a blast of cold wind hit me and my dress rose. I kept walking. Silently, slowly, and maybe to my death.

In the center square of the district, everyone gathered. I signed in and stood in the crowd. My name was entered a number of times since I was 16. I am in the running. Delila Willsam climbed on top of the stage facing us and spoke through the microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 100th annual hunger games!" She flashed a bright orange lipstick smile and started up again. "This is a very special hunger games as you all know. A quarter quell and the 100th, marking the 100th year of the capital's reign! Now..." She stepped back and played the video of district 13's downfall, and a new little clip of the mockingjay rebellion. It was horrid. "On with the show! Lady's before men!" She reached in and picked a slip of paper out of a huge glass bowl filled with hundreds of slips. She finally pulled out one. She held it up and announced into the microphone, "Alexia Night!"

My heart skipped a beat. A path cleared to the stage right in front of me. Sincere looks were directed towards me. I started walking. I slowly took each step, knowing my fate was sealed. All of a sudden, cries erupted from a woman. My mother. "I volunteer as tribute!" Screamed my brother, but he was too young. I kept walking and climbed the stage stairs and stood next to Delila. "Congratulations!" she said. I turned around and stared at my district. Most of these people I did not know, but I knew they felt pity for me. My mother kept crying. I held a blank stare. "Now for the men." She reached her hand into another glass bowl and pulled out another slip. "Eric Prior!" she said. Another tribute was called. A dark haired boy with green eyes and slight freckles appeared on stage next to me. He looked to be about my age and as terrified as me. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" A single tear slid down my pale white face.


	2. Chapter 2

In district 1, a 16 year old girl with light brown hair was chosen. Her name was Serina May. Even though she was a district 1 tribute, she didn't seem to want to kill. The boy's name was Jared Homes. He was a sturdy blond. Just by looking, I could tell he was very strong for 18.

In district 2, the girl was a strong 15 year old. Her name was Brianna Sea. She had blond hair and slight freckles. She seemed used to killing which didn't give me a good feeling. The boy was very, very tall, even for 18. His name was Griffin Pierce. He had dirty blond hair and a sense of humor. He also had a slight old world accent. He also seemed very strong, and alright with killing when necessary.

In district 3, the girl was a tall, skinny, 13 year old. Her name was Victoria Hale. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, and glasses. She was very timid and nervous. Honestly, I don't blame her, and I feel pity for her because she was not meant to hurt. The boy was 15 with poofy red orange hair. His name was RJ Stobord. He was very intelligent. If I hadn't known, I would have thought he was from my district.

In district 4, the girl was 16 with long black hair and slit eyes. Her name was Lindsay Sky. She was short, but had a voice louder than a lion's. The boy's name was Kyle Cadesky. His age was only 14, and as soon as his name was picked from the hundreds, he instantly froze with fear. His short dark brown hair stood on end and his eyes opened in pure fear.

In district 5, the girl was a tiny 12 year old with short, brown, curly hair. Her name was Kayleen Rain. She. Doesn't. Stop. Talking! The boy was named Mathew Lito. He was 15. He had glasses and dark brown hair. He also didn't mind killing as long as it wasn't him.

In district 6, the girl's name was Alyssa Gully. She was 13 and very shy. She had golden blond hair. The boy was named Zach Melcov. He had sunlight blond hair. I couldn't tell much about him, but then again, This was through the TV.

In district 7, The girl's name was Jaque Cloud. She seemed strong and confident. She had black hair and seemed fun. The boy was just... breathtaking. His name was Carter Silver and I knew I'd remember that name. His shaggy black brown hair layed just over his eyes. His eyes that were black brown seemed like they were pulling you in. He was 18 and very tall. As soon as I saw him, I wanted to know more. My cheeks burned bright red, and I couldn't stop fidgeting and putting my hair in front and behind my ear. _I don't know what's wrong with me! _ As soon as the next tribute was on the screen, I put those thoughts in the back of mind for storage.

In district 8, the girl was named Mesegana Whitney. She had dark skin and fuzzy black hair. She was hilarious! She seemed much more friendly than I expected considering considering what was going on. The boy's name was Andrew Seams. He was 12 years old, and very tiny. He had brown curly hair and wore big round glasses. He looked like a bookworm.

In district 9, the girl's name was Corrin Berry. She was very, very tiny for 17. Maybe about half the size of Gray. She had long golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a very sly smile that told me she was hiding something... The boy's name was Aaron Kolson. He was also 17 years old. He had black hair in a straight off to the side style and had slit eyes.

In district 10, the girl's name was Lauren Myers. She had shoulder length light brown hair. She seemed fond of a sport she called soccer. The boy's name was Bobby Kneel. He was short for 15. He was absolutely positively funny! I couldn't wait to meet him, but then again, maybe I could.

In district 11, the girl's name was Nadia Maple. She was 15 years old and had dark tanned skin and dark brown curly hair. She wore glasses and a spectacular outfit even though she's not from the capital. The boy's name was Justin Kent. He was 17 and shorter than me and wore glasses. He had black hair and slit eyes. He was very full of himself and called himself "swagalicious," even though he's not in my eyes.

In district 12, the girl's name was Gina Shine. She was 16 and had dark brownish black hair. She looked oblivious to what was happening and was probably shocked that she was picked out of hundreds. The boy's name was Konrad Macanara. He was a little short and had short black hair. His age was 17 years old.

This is my competition. These are the people I'll have to face in the nightmare they call the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Realization

After watching all the tributes, I didn't want to give them a second thought. It seemed like this day just didn't end and the world was trying to drag me down. I keep going though. In my room on the train, it was quiet now. I decided to go out and actually meet the other tributes. They're also on this train with me. Every single one of them. It's a day's journey to the academy. I decided to make the most of this time. I stood up and walked towards the door and out into the empty lit hallway. I decided to go to the dining car for breakfast. When I entered, there were a few tributes eating too. There were Gina, Griffin, Serina, Lindsay, and Jared. I sat down at the far end and watched them. They seemed very friendly towards each other.

"Griffin, you're so mean!" Serina stomped on his foot and took back her stolen muffin. Griffin laughed. "Hey, Serina, where'd you get that?" She pointed towards the plate in front of me filled with dozens of different muffins. "Thank you." Gina walked towards me and took a muffin. "You can always join us," she said. "Sure." I stood up and walked towards them and took a seat next to Griffin. "Well look who came to breakfast. I'm Griffin, district 2. This is Lindsay district 4, Gina district 12, Jared district 1, and Serina from district 1 too." "I'm Alexia, district 14." "So, you're like super smart and stuff?" asked Lindsay. "Not necessarily, according to what you believe is smart," I said. I took my plate and grabbed bacon, a hash brown, and a blueberry muffin. "There's so much food here, and its just for breakfast," I said. "Yeah, the capital indulges itself while we're left with the leftovers," Jared said. "Just wait until you reach the place we'll be staying after training! It's like a whole new world so I've heard," Serina said.

All of a sudden, the boy named Eric walked in and sat at the end of the table where I first sat. He looked kind of lonely. _Maybe that's why they asked me to come down here_. "Come sit by us!" I yelled down to him. He silently picked up a plate and took a seat next to Jett. He looked a little unsure so I said," Hi, I'm Alexia, district 14. This is Griffin district 2," and so on. "Hey, I get to say that!" Griffin said. I gave him a look, and he made an irritated sound towards me.

When I looked next to Griffin, Serina looked a little pale, and her cheeks were bright berry red. She couldn't stop putting her hair behind her ear, and Lindsay and Gina were smirking. _I think she might have the same thing I got. I bet it's contagious._ Just then I realized that it wasn't a contagious condition, it was a crush. I gasped and realized. Serina had a crush! Serina had a crush! Wait, I have a crush! I turned pale and and looked really embarrassed and unsure.

"You okay?" Gina asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries. You know what, excuse me for one moment please!" I stood up and practically ran from the cart, and to the next one leading to my room. On my way, I turned around a corner and bumped into the very thing I was running from. Carter. I fell backwards and he caught my arm and pulled me up with one very quick movement. "I'm so sorry!" I said and turned bright, bright red. I took off past him like a bullet and reached my room in tears. I think I just made the biggest fool of myself ever, and in front of my first crush!


	4. Chapter 4

Flying Lessons

After 30 minutes of pulling myself back together, I went back out and decided to take a book and read in the lounge. I took my one and only book that my district gave to me and let me have, and headed towards the lounge. It just so happens that it was past the dining car. When I reached the dining car, it appeared that Jared left. I tried to walk past quietly with my book hugged against my chest, but Lindsay called out. "Hey, Alexia! Where'd you go!?" "I stood there with a frozen face and turned. "You know, just back to my room for a bit!" I said with a smile on my face. I kept walking. I reached the lounge car, and you-know-who was there, sitting in the chair in the back, reading a book. I slowly walked towards the couch and sat down. It was cold in there so I grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around me. _So what? I'm just reading, and he's in the room. No big deal! _I sank into the fluffy couch and got lost in the book so much, I didn't even notice him. I got a little sleepy after a while, and my eyes started fluttering open and close. I put the book down next to me. My breathing slowed and I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up an hour later, it seemed that Carter was still reading. I stared for a little bit, and his eyes looked up and caught mine. It lasted for a little bit and I decided to be bold. "Hi," I said to him, "I'm Alexia, district 14." He seemed a little surprised. "I'm Carter, district 7," He said in a deep, soothing voice. I wanted to hear more. "What book are you reading?" I asked. "Just a book of the past games," He replied a little awkwardly. I frowned and said, " Right. The games." I looked down for a second, then back at him. "What do you specialize in?" He asked me. "Well... Umm..." I started, trying to think. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said. "No! It's not that at all, its just that I guess you could say I've never tried before."

He put down his book, stood up and walked over to me. "Get up," he demanded. I stood up and questioned what he was doing, but he just told me to follow him. We walked a long ways through until we reached one of the front cars. On the side of the wall, there was a metal ladder that he started climbing, and so did I. He opened a hatch on the top and stood up. When I reached the top, I was knocked off my feet by the wind. "Wow!" I shouted, and landed on my knees. My long hair whipped around my face making it difficult to see. He took my hand and helped me stand up balanced. "What are we doing!?" I asked frantically. "Running," he replied calmly. My eyes widened and I felt absolutely terrified, but at the same time I wanted to do it so I positioned myself in a runners position. He looked at me with a little surprise that I'd agreed, but then he took the same position as me.

"Go," he said, and I took off. He was very fast, but then I realized that I was keeping up with him fairly easily. As I got used to it, the fear disappeared and I decided to give it my all. I quickened my pace by a lot and flew ahead. With the wind by my side, I felt fearless and confident that I could do anything.

When I reached the end, I forgot all about everything and sat down panting. Carter was about two cars behind, and when he reached me he stared at me with wonder. "You are fast," he said. "I guess," I replied shyly. He held his hand out towards me and I took it. We ran back together, and I felt overjoyed and bursting with happiness. When we reached the beginning, Carter climbed back into the train and I followed. We walked back to the lounge and talked. We decided to be a team. Together until the end. From that point on, I knew I had a chance. I trusted him.


End file.
